


"The Word 'Yeehaw,' a Gardening Tool, and Leg Warmers"

by Ciestess



Series: One-Shot Wednesdays [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Challenge Response, Challenges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciestess/pseuds/Ciestess
Summary: "Ok so I have something for One Shot Wednesday. I challenge you to make these three things work: 1. The word Yeehaw 2. A gardening tool 3. Leg warmers. Thank you and goodnight. ❤️❤️"





	"The Word 'Yeehaw,' a Gardening Tool, and Leg Warmers"

**Author's Note:**

> This OSW is a challenge from @ketsukilledmysoul on Tumblr
> 
> Also, a reminder that the April Fools OSW Competition is still going!  
> I’m still accepting requests for this holiday’s OSW. The request that sounds the most funny, strange, and unique wins! (Bonus points if there’s pranking involved!)

“Daddy, come play with me, already! Stop playing in the yucky mud!” The little girl pulled on her father’s muscular arm, having given up on pulling the spade out of his hand. Her father chuckled.  
“Sweetie, you know I need to finish planting these for Mommy so we can have some nice fruits and veggies later.” He looked up at his son, a few years older than the girl, who was playing with their dog, “Why don’t you go play with your brother?”  
The girl huffed, “All he wants to do is run around with the dog.” She resumed pulling on her dad’s sleeve, whining, “ _I wanna sword fight!_ ” over and over until her dad leaned back, sitting on the ground in defeat.  
He thought for a moment as she chanted in his ear, then smiled and turned to her, “Tell you what. How about you take this,” he held out the spade; the girl stopped chanting, staring at it with her nose wrinkled in disgust, “- _clean it off_ \- and paint something on it. You like arts and crafts, right?”  
She stared at it for a moment, thinking, before smiling, grabbing it, and running off.  
  
The dad chuckled again, grabbing the other spade from the toolbox. After a couple moments, however, he was interrupted again -- this time by something hard keeping him from digging any further. He tapped on it, confused by the metallic sound it made; then sat and considered his options for a few moments.  
What could he have possibly hit???  
Not able to come up with anything, he started digging the object up. It was in his way, whatever it was, and he wouldn’t know if he could move it until he figured out _what_ it was.  
It didn’t take long before he did. It was a time capsule. _The_ time capsule; _their_ time capsule that he and his best friend had buried so many years ago…  
When he realized, he stopped. Did he… Did he really want to dig this up right now…?  
A hospital room flashed through his mind, but the sound of his son and their dog playing anchored him to the present moment.  
… _Just a peek._  
  
He pulled the small metal box up out of the earth, brushing it off.  
His friend only had enough money to go to the same college as him for one year, so when summer came, they decided to go on a road-trip together: his beat-up volkswagen to sleep in, a trunk filled with canned food -- and a weekly stop back at their houses to restock their food, wash their clothes, and shower!  
… They knew it was less of a “road-trip” and more of a “weekly adventure,” but it was a road-trip to them!  
He opened the lid. There were so many photos…  
the camera that took them, a keychain, some beer bottle lids, some “cool-looking” rocks, and…  
He smiled.  
\-- the most hideous pair of metallic, rainbow-colored, glittery leg warmers ever known to mankind.  
  
They were from when he and his friend had decided to try cross-dressing. They had found this neat little bar, with the friendliest people they had ever met. They knew exactly what kind of bar it was, of course, but it didn’t bother either of them. Other people’s choices were their business, and if they got weird looks because they were two men going in together, they ignored them.  
In fact, his friend had proposed the idea after seeing the looks the performers were getting. He’d been hesitant at first, and they definitely didn’t impress anyone with their costumes, but WOW did they have fun up there!  
  
The man turned his gaze to the pictures. So many! They really had taken any opportunity, huh? But no -- _only a peek._ He could look through them more later. So he only looked at the two on top:  
Them standing in front of some weird-looking, giant wooden carving. Oh yeah, they had somehow gotten the opportunity to carve a wooden statue for free. How had that happened again…? What even was that supposed to be a carving of?  
Augh! He couldn’t remember anymore; it was all a blur!  
  
The other photo was of them with their arms around each other’s shoulders, wearing cowboy hats, standing in front of an electric bull, with the word “Yeehaw!” written clumsily in red marker across the bottom.  
THAT he remembered -- if only because of how much it _hurt_ to fall off that stupid machine! Which was exactly what happened right after this photo.  
He smirked. At least his friend hadn’t done any _better_ at riding it! The supervisor had to check _him_ for a concussion!  
  
Knowing he needed to be done soon, he glanced at the bottle caps, wondering whether, if he looked at them more closely, he could remember where any of them came from…  
  
“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!” He jumped, then relaxed, “Use this one! Use this one!”  
His daughter handed him his original spade, the tool still dripping with fresh paint.  
“Sweetheart, if I use it now, your painting will be ruined-”  
“-NO!” She chastised no one, grabbing it back, “Don’t ruin my art!” She held it close (getting even more paint on her already-stained shirt), then looked at it, “...” and turned back to him, “... What do I do with it?”  
Her father smiled, closing the box, and, groaning, stood up. He set the box down on a chair-  
_He’d finish his work later._  
-and walked into the garage.  
  
“Let me get you some newspaper, Sweetie.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my “OneShot Wednesday” project - I’m trying to write a one-shot every week that other people have requested! Original Requests one week, and Fanfic Requests the next.
> 
> ###  **To vote for the next OSW, go to my[Tumblr](https://ciestessde.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ciestess), or [Website](https://crossroadofinfinity.com/) to find the current poll!**
> 
> While I will try to keep track of all the requests I receive _regardless_ of how they’re sent, you should send Fanfic Requests through the pinned tweet on [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/ciestess), and Original Requests through either my email (CiestessDE@gmail.com) or my Patreon (if you’re a patron) if you want to make sure I see them.
> 
> Just about everything goes -- I’ll tell you if there’s a problem. But if you want to know more about how they work, you can read about [Original OSWs here](https://crossroadofinfinity.com/2019/07/07/how-it-works/), and [Fanfic OSWs here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1263302).
> 
> So please send me ALL the ideas!!! I will make sure to recognize whoever’s idea/request it was in the work – just ask if you want to remain anonymous.
> 
> And if you liked this, please **SHARE** it!


End file.
